A Night in the Forest
by ParalistIchigo
Summary: Itachi wanders around the Konoha Forest. Only to encounter Orochimaru in the process. This encounter then leads to something unexpected. OrochimaruxItachi, Very Detailed Sex. Yaoi, Mild Lanuage.
1. Chapter 1

**Paring: **OrochimaruxItachi

**Rating: **NC-17,Explicit Sex, Yaoi, Mild Language, May Cause Nose Bleed

**Disclaimer: **I don't know the author of this manga or anime. But! I do not own any rights to these characters or setting. Just this story line.

**Now why would I do that?**

The trees made a soft rustle, the breeze was calm and gentle. It was nearly midnight, the Konoha forest was quiet, not showing one sign of disturbance anywhere. The crunches of dead leaves could be heard softly under the feet of a young man.

Itachi was walking through the forest slowly by himself. He came to a stop as he saw a familiar figure, standing by a tree. The man's ebony black hair swayed in the wind that seemed to be blowing harder.

Itachi glared intently at the man.

**"Orochimaru, What are you doing here?"**

Itachi said calm in a low voice. It was in fact Orochimaru. The snake demon itself. Orochimaru turned to the young Uchiha and smirked at him. His snake yellow eyes stared back at the young red eyes, that had foolishly glared at him.

**"Well, that's not a very inviting voice now is it?"**

Orochimaru said walking towards Itachi. He stood his ground and stared back at Orochimaru.

**"Get away from me, your in my way."**

Itachi said, his voice a bit irritated. The wind started to blow harder causing the young man's black hair to blow into his face.

**"I have just as much of a right to be in this forest as you do."**

Orochimaru said as he stared into his eyes. He had one taste of the younger Uchiha. But in taste, I mean sex. More like rape if you will.

**"Come any closer to me, and I'll kill you."**

Itachi said angrily. Orochimaru smirked again. He licked his lips slowly and walked up closer to Itachi. With his strength he then pushed Itachi up against a tree. Itachi tried to push back, but Orochimaru wouldn't budge at all.

**"Let go of me!"** Itachi shouted.

Orochimaru then used one of his hands to grab both of Itachi's hands and held them up over his head. He then used is other hand and held his chip up, moving his head over Orochimaru then titled his own head slowly and licked the boys neck slowly.

Itachi's heart began to beat fast against his chest.

**"N-no…..Stop!"** Itachi shouted trying to struggle against Orochimaru's strong grip. Itachi could probably easily breakaway from him. But he didn't.

**"Stop!"** He shouted again. Orochimaru then turned Itachi's head slowly and stared back at him. He then used his free hand and slipped it down his pants. He gently grabbed his penis and used his finger to stroke the tip.

**"Nnn….Please stop."** Itachi said under a small moan.

**"Now why would I do that?"** Orochimaru said smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : No More Please!**

Itachi opened one eye and stared at the older man. He didn't want to enjoy this, but the more he stared into Orochimaru's eyes, the more he felt weak to his knees.

Orochimaru slowly let go of Itachi's hands. He went to his knees slowly and stared to undo his pants. He could hear Itachi's fast paced pants.

"**N-No, Stop….." **He tried to lift his head but his hands were wet and he was shaking.

Orochimaru then slowly grabbed Itachi's penis and stroked the tip with his thumb once more. He then looked up at Itachi, who was looking back down at him. He blushed and panted softly.

Orochimaru smirked and stuck Itachi's penis into his warm, we mouth. He then wrapped his long tongue around the tip, he then moved Itachi's cock in and out of this mouth.

"**Ahh…N-No, Stop…..Please."**

Itachi said softly moaning. He then leaned his head against the tree. He panted out loud. Orochimaru then slowly moved his head from Itachi's lower body.

Orochimaru then pulled Itachi close to him, as he began to stand up tall. He slowly took off Itachi's coat. Itachi was well built, and his chest looked great under the fishnet shirt. Orochimaru smirked softly.

He used two finger to play with Itachi's nipple.

"**Not so resistant, now? Are we?"**

Orochimaru said with a small laugh, he pushed Itachi roughly on the ground. He glared back down at him. He then lifted up Itachi's legs and rested them on this shoulders.

He reached down and pulled Itachi's pants up and off of him. He threw them aside. Orochimaru slipped down his pants and quickly took out his cock. He looked at Itachi who seemed to have a worred look on his face.

"**Please, anything but that."**

Itachi said with a worried look on his face. Orochimaru gave him a cocky smiled and his eyebrow rose. He stuck out his tongue, and what you would usually call a hand job. Only this time it was done with his tongue.

"**Nnnn…"**

Itachi moaned and started to panting out loud again. Orochimaru pulled him closer and held onto his dick and pushed it into Itachi.

"**AHHH!! It….it hurts.!"**

Itachi shouted out loud. Orochimaru removed his tongue and began to thrust harder into him. He moved at a fast pace and grunted loudly.

The naked Uchiha panted faster. He began to sweat. He felt as he was about to come.

"**I'm going….to come."**

Itachi shouted out loud as he began to pant harder. Orochimaru smiled. He moved faster and faster. Ramming his hard cock into the tender Uchiha. Orochimaru grunted out loud again.

"**No more please."**

Itachi said softly as he began to feel weaker. He could feel it coming. He then cam, squirting onto his chest. Orochimaru smiled.

"**Good Boy!"**

He said and smirked. He stuck out his tongue once more and licked up the mess on Itachi's chest. He smiled and moved himself out of Itachi and sat up against the tree.

"**I'm going to fucking kill you." **Itachi said as he tried to sit up.

"**Not in that condition." **Orochimaru said grinning evilly.

**The End**

**AN:: **Yeah I know the ending is stupid. This is my first fan fiction. Tell me what you think.


End file.
